Bitten
by TheGreyAffect
Summary: (AU) When Bon Temps native, Sookie Stackhouse, realizes that her Vampire lover, Bill Compton, isn't exactly love bites and sunny days, she leaves & tries to get to a somewhat normal life. But the relationships she forms and the people who steal her heart take her on an adventure she is sure to never forget. (There are variations. It's not following exact order of book/show)


"Sookie…" he said, his voice thick with emotions as his cheeks is stained with blood-like tears. I wanted to comfort him, give him the kind of reassurance that he was so desperately craving from me. But I couldn't, I couldn't form the words he wanted to hear. All I could do was sit there as the hot flood of tears streamed down my face as I wrapped my arms around my body and glanced out into my yard.

"Bill… I-I don't know what you want me to tell you." I say as another sob threatens to escape, causing my chest to expand with a fiery pain.

"An explanation as to why you're leaving me! I thought we were good, we agreed to start over and put all of our dirty past behind us…" he says angrily, wiping and smearing the blood across his stricken face.

"I don't know what to tell you. I'm just tired of all the fighting and death around me. It just seems like every time we turn a page, Bill, someone else dies. I cannot take it anymore!" I shout back at him, all the pent up frustration and anger finally escaping.

We just stood there in my living room, staring at each other; trying to make sense of the scene spilling out before us. I can hear the rain beginning to pelt down on the tin roof and it's somehow very calming. I fall down into the chair behind me and pull my legs up close to my chest. I have no idea what to do now, I've never had to do this before but somehow I don't find it that hard. I can breathe again. Of course I love Bill but I can no longer be with him. We just don't fit together anymore.

"Well then, I guess your other suitor has arrived and since I am no longer wanted around I will just retire to my own home. Goodbye Sookie, and like I said, I will always love you, forever…" he whispered as the curtains billowed open with a rush of air as he left my living room.

Until that moment, I had never felt so lonely and I just sat there and sobbed. I could feel him watching me but I couldn't bring myself to care as I felt my nose snotting and my eyes swelling with tears built up from months prior to this event. I hear him speaking in another language to someone who I can only assume is Pam and I hear he suck her teeth in disappointment and then there's another gust of wind and all is silent again until he clears his throat.

I gasp for air quietly and wipe hastily at my face before I look up and over at him. When I finally gained the courage to look up at the Viking vampire, he was standing against the door frame, watching me, his eyes glossy and he beckoned me to the door. Reluctantly I got up and made my way over and before I could invite him in as a formality he stepped over the threshold and wrapped his arms gingerly around me and cradled me close to his body.

I nuzzled my head to his chest and hugged his body close to mine and I felt him sigh as his cool hands pressed me closer and he placed his head on-top of mine and planted a soft, tender kiss into my blonde hair. The traitor tears spilled down my cheeks again, instantly dampening his shirt as he whispered comforting phrases (I assume) into my ear in his native tongue. I pushed away from him and stepped aside, inviting him in officially and he walked cautiously past me.

It's not like it was his first time in my home, he probably knows more about it than I do and I grew up in the home. I assume he did it as a means of not frightening me and for that I was forever grateful. I'd had enough surprises and shocks for one evening.

"Would you like a bottle of _True Blood_?" I ask; my voice thick with emotion as I made myself appear busy so as not to break down once more in front of him. He gave me a rueful smile and nodded, his fangs protruding ever-so-slightly between his succulent lips.

"Sookie," he began as he sat gracefully at my kitchen table, pulling a chair out for me, "Are you going to be okay? I certainly do not want to intrude on you… especially after that whole spectacle with Bill," he finishes with a scoff as he takes a sip of the warm synthetic blood I place in front of him. I just simply nod and fold my hands in my lap as I join him at the table.

"It was a long time coming, Eric, you and I both know that. I just cannot trust him anymore-especially after everything with Lorena and Russell Edgington. Oh and," I scoff and I feel my face contort with disgust, "let's not forget about the fucking Queen of Louisiana either…" I say, biting my lip and staring out the kitchen window.

I'd had enough of the lies and deceit with Bill. If it wasn't one thing it was another. First off, I find out that our entire relationship was a false from the very first time we met and all I really was to him was just a pawn to better his self within the Vampiric world of politics. Anger swelled in my body, like a volcano on the precipice of erupting and destroying millions of unsuspecting lives. I wanted to punch something or stake someone. But okay, if I was being completely honest with myself that last thought was a bit much but I am utterly grateful for the silence and solitude that Eric was bringing me. Not being able to read his mind was a god-send.

I felt him shift beside me and I tore my gaze away from the window and found him staring at me, a torn look upon his face.

"What?" I ask almost reluctantly. I'm still not used to not being able to hear their thoughts let along read their facial expressions or body language. He chuckles beside me and reaches out to grab hold of my hand. Reminding me too much of Bill I instantly pull my hand away, "Sorry, it's just…" I try to explain. But he shakes his head at me.

"No, my apologies; it's probably much too soon for such a thing and for that I am sorry. But you must understand that I had no knowledge of this until Edgington hired Mott to do the digging. For some reason it is important to me that you know that… and I find that extremely frustrating." He said, his face torn up with some internal debate. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"I don't even know who or what to believe anymore. I've always known what people's intentions were and then you guys come in and turn my life upside down and I'm thrown into danger left and right. I don't even know how to deal with a breakup properly because he was the first guy I had ever dated… the first guy I had ever… had ever fallen in love with or been with intimately. He was the first guy to ever betray me like that and I had no idea it was ever going on…" I slammed my fist on the table and stood, pacing my kitchen. I wanted Gran or Tara; I just wanted a comforting person, a living-breathing person. I would even settle for Jason.

But what I had was Eric. The centuries old Viking Vampire, sitting in my tiny kitchen at my tiny kitchen table trying to comfort me as my heart lay across the old Bon Temps cemetery with my now ex-boyfriend. I was exhausted and I just wanted to cry my eyes out and be left along. I guess Eric picked up on that because when I made my way back towards the table he was standing, scribbling something unseemly fast on a napkin that I had set out for him.

"I think it would be best if I left you to your own thoughts tonight. As much as I don't want to leave you, dawn is close and I must go. But I want to know that you'll be okay," he paused, looking deep into my eyes, he's worried, "I'm leaving my number and of course you have the number to Fangtasia. Please do not hesitate to call if you need anything Sookie…" he said, resting his hand on my shoulder. I took the note from him kindly and fought back tears.

"I won't and thank you for everything tonight. I really do appreciate it but I need to be by myself tonight." I muster up a convincing smile for him. He nods and presses a kiss to my forehead as he turns to leave but turns back at the last minute.

"I'll be sending someone by in the morning to check on you. I don't want to take any chances." He said and then he was gone, my front door locked and closed soundly behind him.


End file.
